


miire nin

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: minimalist memoirs [5]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Here we go, lotr ! au, rewatched lotr & it makes me cry about aragorn/legolas every single damn time so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: Minhyun isn't quite sure what happened. One night he lies in the dorm, sleepless. When he wakes up the next day, he finds himself stranded in Rivendell, and somehow he is Prince of Mirkwood.





	miire nin

**Author's Note:**

> miire nin - my jewel

It had probably been the announcement.

Yes, it was the announcement that they were coming back with a new album in less than a month that had did it. Minhyun opens his eyes as wide as they will go in the darkness. It's tense, in the room.

"I'm so tired, hyung." Jihoon confesses, voice tiny and small. Guanlin beside him is shifting to accommodate for the lack of space. Woojin is tucked into his side, and Jaehwan lies awake in his own bunk, arm tossed over the side. "I don't know if I can do this."

Minhyun searches for the right words. What the kids need right now are sentences of comforting phrases, strung together prettily to coax them to sleep for their schedules tomorrow. The words do not come to his mouth, and he sighs.

"We will be fine." He promises in vain. The mood in the room shift suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Woojin breathes into his chest.

"Trust your hyung." Minhyun insists blindly. "I've been through worse. We can do this."

"We." Jaehwan echoes. "Do you miss them, hyung?"

"We do not talk about that matter." Minhyun says reproachfully. "Uncharted waters-"

"Goodnight, hyung." Guanlin says stonily. The room falls into silence again, and Minhyun opens his mouth to- What? Apologize? Jaehwan's snoring fills the room instantly, closely accompanied by the light grunts Woojin makes in his sleep. He forgets. They are all tired.

 

"Minhyun-ah." 

He stirs in his sleep groaning. There's a sound like a crunch of leaves and a familiar chuckle.

"What ever possessed you to take a nap in the forest,  _mellon nin?_ I know you to be of the forest, yet it puzzles me to see you so acquainted with your flowers."

"Why are you speaking so weird?" He mumbles, and Jonghyun laughs again.

"Oh, he wakes from his slumber! Do hurry, Elladan and Elrohir are waiting desperately for you to come back." Jonghyun teases, and Minhyun hides a smile. Jonghyun.

_Jonghyun._

He shoots up from his sleeping position immediately, looking around to regain his bearings. They're in what looks like a peaceful meadow, surrounded at eye level by wildflowers. Butterflies dance between the blades of smooth grass, left to grow untamed and unchecked. His hands brush against a piece of wood, and he reaches for it. It's a bow, made of white wood (White Oak, his mind supplies helpfully) and the string drawn taut across it reflects the sunlight filtered through leaves above them. He looks down at his clothes. He's wearing a coat, and a tunic and trousers. His shoes are made of fur and hold steady as he gets up to his feet. An apple lands in the grass next to him, and he plucks it from its spot. 

He knows it is Jonghyun without looking up, the other's familiar presence heightened by his confusion.

"Jonghyun?" He asks uncertainly.

"What is it,  _mellon nin?"_ There's a dull thud as his friend slides down the tree, landing firmly on his two feet. Minhyun knows this, which should be impossible, because no matter how much he knows Jonghyun he should not be able to _feel_ the other's emotions so vividly like this. "You sound distressed."

"Where are we?' He asks, careful not to turn around. He hasn't seen his Jonghyun in, what? Three months? Time flies by when he is with Wanna One.

"Lord Elrond's Meadow of Freedom." Jonghyun nears him and touches his shoulder. "Are you alright, my friend?"

He takes in a deep breath and tries to steady his breathing. It comes erratic and rushed, and he sways slightly in the swirl of emotions that threaten to overcome him. 

He turns, and chokes back a sob.

"What is the matter?" Jonghyun asks worriedly, hands coming to grasp both his shoulders. "You have gone as white as a ghost! Minhyun?"

Minhyun presses his lips together.

This Jonghyun shares the same eyes as his Jonghyun. His Jonghyun, who had suffered so much, who had loved too much, who had sacrificed top much- They were the  _same._

"Oh Valar!" Jonghyun gasps, hands coming to pat his cheeks. Minhyun catches his hand, seeing his friend flinch in surprise. He turns the palm over to inspect the grooves in the pads of his fingers, from years of playing the guitar- No, the bow, in this universe. He drops the hand as if it is on fire, and Jonghyun looks anxious. 

"Minhyun?" He asks, uncertain. The worry in his eyes...

"I am alright, my friend." The words come easily to his lips in an instant. "Perhaps I have not truly awoken from my slumber."

"Are you quite sure?" Jonghyun presses, and Minhyun pastes a wide smile on his face.

"Yes." He promises. Jonghyun frowns, then picks up Minhyun's bow from the ground and passes it to him. He takes it, for some reason slinging it around himself in a graceful motion that is entirely muscle memory. 

"Very well." He allows. "Shall we return, Your Grace?"

Minhyun nods tightly, allowing him to walk in front as he follows. The words buzz around his head:  _Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir. Valar. Your Grace._

They pass a river, as reflective as a mirror, and he halts in his footsteps, hurrying to observe himself. The first thing he notices is the white hair on his head, hanging nearly to his chin. He yelps, then brings the pads of his thumb and forefinger to his hair, pulling out a few strands.

Not white. A platinum blonde, identical to that of their 'Overcome' promotions. He drops it, then leans closer to look at himself. Facial features wise, he looks the same, just maybe a little more fat around his cheeks like the old days. He touches the choker at his throat, a black ribbon with a green pendant in the middle. Yanking it off, he eyes the runes inscribed onto the back with curious. 

_Mirkwood._

"What are you doing,  _mellon nin?"_ Jonghyun returns to his side, tilting his head. Minhyun holds up a hand, noting dumbly at the silver rings on his fingers.

Very carefully, he pushes back the hair, and takes a long, good look at his ears.

"Elf." He says, and lets go.

"Yes, Minhyun-ah." Jonghyun speaks to him as if speaking to a child. If this were any normal circumstance, Minhyun would have threatened him with a kiss on the cheek for his mischievousness. "You are an elf. Well spotted, after two thousand years of existence. And they call him the Prophet of Eryn Lasgalen." He mutters the last sentence under his breath.

_Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir. Valar. Your Grace. Mirkwood. Elf. Prophet of Eryn Lasgalen._

He's in Middle-Earth.

"Jonghyun." He calls, and the other quells his mutterings, looking at him inquisitively. "Punch me."

"You wish to spar?" Jonghyun asks in disbelief. Minhyun grasps at the opportunity.

"Yes,  _mellon nin."_ The endearment slips off his lips naturally, and he eyes his friend as the stress melts out of his shoulders at the phrase. "It's been a long time."

"It is not your practice to spar." Jonghyun says thoughtfully. "Regardless, if that is what you wish, I will give it to you."

Minhyun opens up his stance. He has honestly no idea what he's doing. When Jonghyun comes towards him, his body moves into action, jumping up as Jonghyun swipes his leg under him, hoping to knock him off his feet. He dodges the right hook, then ducks under the left one, coming down to flip Jonghyun over. Jonghyun moves faster, and Minhyun's on his back before he can even  _think,_ head banging against the ground.

"Oh!" Jonghyun gasps. "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright." He says back on instinct as he watches Jonghyun's lip tremble. "I'm fine."

Jonghyun has his forearms braced by his head, bracketing him into the ground. He blinks languidly, wetting his lips, and Minhyun freezes before swatting his forehead.

"Off!" He commands, and Jonghyun rolls off him with another apology on his lips.

"My apologies." He says contritely. "I should have been more careful."

"It is no matter." Minhyun waves a hand and helps himself up. "We should return to Rivendell before Elladan gets hasty."

"We should." Jonghyun agrees. Minhyun reaches for his hand, but jams his thumbs back into the waistband of his trousers. This might not be his Jonghyun.

 

 _"Mae govannen!"_ Someone calls from the watchtower, inclining his head to greet them.  _"We were waiting, Your Highness."_

He's not speaking English, but Minhyun  _knows_ the language.

 _"I fell asleep."_ He says in return, and the elf smiles.

"Aye, 'tis not the first time,  _mellon nin."_ He smiles with familiarity. "Sorry to steal him away from you,  _Dúnadan."_

"I am not his keeper." Jonghyun quips, rolling his eyes. "Go on."

"You speak our language?" The questions bursts from his lips, and Jonghyun narrows his eyes at him.

"Of course I do. I grew up here." He says shortly. The elf between them places a hand on each shoulder.

"Come now, let us not get hasty. Hastiness is all for my brother Elladan." He says gently.

_Elohir._

"Let us go,  _ankalima mavar."_ Elohir tells him. "Estel, my father and Gandalf call on you."

Minhyun purses his lips, not wanting Jonghyun to leave him.

"Later?" He tries. "Stay with us, Jonghyun-ah."

"I'm afraid I have to answer my host's call." Jonghyun says strangely, eyes flickering the way they do when he is overthinking. He turns to depart, and Minhyun catches his elbow.

"Don't think so much." He warns. Jonghyun smiles at him, then leaves.

"Come, my friend. Let me take you to see the new arrivals." Elohir says airily, as if talking about shipment. Minhyun realizes a little too late as they near the infirmary that  _new arrivals_ probably meant new visitors. "We have Halflings. _Halflings,_ can you believe in,  _mellon nin?"_

"Why do you look so excited?" Minhyun scoffs, the banter coming to him easily. "Finally found someone on an intellectual level akin to yours, Elo?"

"I am deeply hurt and saddened by your proclamations." Elohir snarls back, light in his eyes. "I assure you that I am doing well reading Father's library-"

"He's trying to burn it down." Someone breaks into their conversation, and Minhyun knows it is Elladan. They look the same. Elladan takes his left elbow, steering him into the room. "You Grace, I was sorely disappointed to see you absent during archery practice today."

"I fell asleep." Minhyun mumbles, trying to find a way to identify the two. "I sparred a little with Estel."

"You  _sparred?"_ There's a touch on incredulity in Elladan's voice. "So you spar with him, and not with me? For the past two thousand years?"

"Peace, brother." Elohir shakes his head in despair, sharing a forlon look with his twin. "His Grace favors Estel's company over all. It is not the first time you have been rejected, nor will it be the last. He only has eyes for-"

"Is that a  _Hobbit?"_ Minhyun interrupts, feeling his cheeks flush. Elladan glances at him with amused eyes.

"That is a Halfling, yes." He answers. "He brings with him a great treasure, one that has prompted Father to call the Council. The dwarves arrived this morning."

"Dwarves." Elohir continues with contempt. "Apparently, Gimli, son of Gloin, is here as well."

"Now, now." An old man with a grey cloak opens the door. "Your Grace, twins, please move. You're disrupting Arvellon's patients."

 _"Ah, my fair maiden."_ Elohir smiles dreamily. "Where is she?"

 _"Right here, and you will step out of this room right now."_ The smaller elf slips in. _"What a disgrace to your household! Lord Elrond would not be happy at all."_

"I only wish for your happiness, my lady." Elohir simpers, and Elladan fakes a gag, making Minhyun giggle. "Shut those mouths."

"Sure. Now, out." She repeats, English flowing off her tongue coarsely. "Do not be difficult, Elohir. Your Grace, would you not assist me?"

With a start, Minhyun realizes that she is addressing  _him._ He smiles immediately and takes the twins by the ears.

 _"My apologies, Arvellon. We will get going."_ He promises.

"Your HIghness!" The old man calls after him. "Elrond and I just met with Estel, care to accompany me back? I stepped outside for a while to attend to my poor Baggins."

"Baggins?" Minhyun repeats, a niggling feeling beginning in his stomach.

"Yes." Gandalf (He assumes.) waves a hand at the lump lying in the bed. Minhyun nears it, drawing back the blanket to observe his face.

"Jihoon." He gapes down at the boy. "Gandalf, this is-"

"I was not aware you knew the people of the Shire, Your Grace." Gandalf ponders. "No, this is Frodo Baggins."

"Wielder of the Ring." Minhyun ends off the line. He knows this. He knows this story.

"How do you come to know this, Legolas?" Gandalf asks, pulling back his hood. Minhyun's knees crumple where he is standing, and the Jisung-lookalike catches him. "What's the matter?"

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Minhyun mutters under his breath. "I must be going out of my mind."

"Prince Legolas?" Gan-Jisung demands, then gestures outside the door. "Send for Estel! There is something wrong with His Highness."

Minhyun sits down suddenly in the chair offered to him, and the door bangs open again as Jonghyun slides in. 

"Aragorn." He says, and Jonghyun crosses the room in a few long strides. Why hadn't he seen this before?

"Minhyun?" He asks, the secret name hanging like a message between them.

"Jonghyun." He answers, and his best friend holds him by the shoulders.

"Tell me what has happened." Jonghyun insists. "Minhyun, don't you dare shut yourself away from me."

"I'm lost." Minhyun looks into his eyes. He shouldn't have thought this wasn't his Jonghyun. Of course he was. They were just... a little out of time. "I'm so lost, Jonghyun-ah."

"I got you." Jonghyun says firmly, and Minhyun sees (it could be the trick of the light) a crown adorning his brow, a red cloak over his shoulders with a white tree embroidered on the fabric above his heart. "I've got you. I found you, and I'm not letting go."

**Author's Note:**

>  _ankalima mavar_ / radiant Shepard
> 
> //slams fist on table// i am done with all this exam bullshit tbh i just want to crawl into a hole and die in peace but nO I GOTTA WAIT FOR 2019


End file.
